


Absolution

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: She watches him sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The results of a 15-minute Write or Die exercise.

She watches him sleep, tubes spilling from his insides, rasp of breath from his throat. He hasn't seen her yet; she doesn't plan to let him see her at all. Castiel doesn't understand it, but Anna can't let him. Dean thinks she is gone, that wherever she is, she's in a better place. It's not true, not at all, but it is better that he believes it.

Castiel stares at her as she watches Dean.

"Why are you here?" he asks wearily.

"Absolution," she answers. Whether it's his or hers, she doesn't know.

"Absolution," he repeats, like it's something utterly foreign. "Whatever for?"

Anna smiles sadly back at him. "Castiel, if you have to ask..." She trails off, but he merely gives her a puzzled look. She forgets that he doesn't know some of the things she does, that the price of her Falling is knowledge outside the realm of her siblings.

"If you have to ask," she says again, "then you won't understand the answer."

"I want to."

She snorts in amusement. Even without Falling, he has always been a stubborn one.

"Do you truly want to understand?" she asks, for once not sure of the answer.

"I... yes."


End file.
